Sisters of a Kind
by KatLeePT
Summary: Dawn meets a strange girl, who gives her something to think about. Mild Hints of possible female/female romance.


The beat of the music pelts through her ears and pass her skin into her very being. It's times like these that she doesn't mind, at least quite so much, that she's not real. It's almost fun to think of herself as a being of pure energy flitting about with the music rather than being stuck in a human form that can't do half as much as most of her friends. Still, she dances, every inch of her body moving in time to the beat until she bumps into some one.

Her brown eyes pop open. She's surprised to find another pair of brown eyes looking back at her from a girl who looks to be about her sister's age. She hesitates, opening her mouth to apologize, but the girl smiles back. She's not mad or irritated or even embarrassed that they bumped. "Cool song, huh?" she asks over the roar of music, and Dawn grins.

"Yeah." The girl's moves are fluid and graceful. Dawn watches her for a moment before slowly beginning to copy her. The girl doesn't move away; she circles her instead, on occasion, teaching her more moves and grinning. Dawn keeps pace with her, smiling back, until the song ends.

"My name's Kitty. What's yours?"

For the first time, Dawn notices the Star of David hanging around the older girl's neck. She's cool with her choice, even though it isn't the same as hers. Willow used to be Jewish, after all, before turning Wiccan. "Dawn," she barely has time to answer before the next song starts.

Kitty grabs her hand and whisks her along with her through that song and the next and the one after that, as well. Time ceases to have meaning, and Dawn forgets again that she doesn't often come to this place, that her sister would have a cow if she knew she was here at night, and all the reasons why Buffy's right to be worried about her little sister being out at night. She can take care of herself, she likes to think, but right now, she doesn't have to worry about protecting herself, or about proving herself to her sister, or anything else for that matter. Right now, she just dances.

Kitty watches the other girl move. She's a natural, but her natural movements come not with being a dancer but rather more from the dance of the fight. Having both taken dancing classes and being skilled in many fighting techniques, having learned most of them from none other than Wolverine himself, Kitty knows how to tell the difference. She likes the kid, but there's a good chance she might be on the run from something. She might need her help, and Kitty isn't about to let her get away in this crowd and the dangers she knows is in it without finding out if she does.

Dawn doesn't know how long they dance before she starts to pant, but finally, the DJ spins a slow song, giving her a chance to stop and catch her breath. As couples slide together all around them, Kitty moves closer to Dawn. Both girls glance around them. Kitty wouldn't mind dancing with her, but this isn't a song to dance to with some one you just met. "We can take a break, if you want," she offers and notes the relief that touches Dawn's features before she quickly tries to make herself appear untired and, again, older than she is.

"It's okay," Dawn says, slipping closer to her. "I don't mind."

Kitty grins at her. "I think we might ought to get something to drink." Taking her hand in hers again, she leads her through the crowd and to the bar.

"I, hum - I don't - That is - " Dawn tucks a loose strand of her long, brown hair behind her ear and smiles nervously at Kitty, whose grin still doesn't falter.

"Two root beers," she calls to the barkeep, hopping up on a stool. She turns back to her. "That's okay. I don't have my ID, either."

Dawn grins, relieved at the easy escape as she sits beside her. "I look younger than I am," she gives her the usual white lie, and still, the girl seems completely unfazed as she shrugs.

"So do I." Their drinks arrive, and Kitty sips hers before asking, "You want some fries or something?"

Dawn shakes her head. "I'm good." She's not going to have the stranger buying food for her, but it's good to know the girl eats, a sign that she at least shouldn't be a blood sucker. She glances at the clock and is surprised at how late it is. She knows she should start heading home - Buffy and the others will be worried -, but she isn't ready to quit this night just yet.

"Do you come here often?" Kitty asks her.

Dawn lowers her head to try to hide her blush, but Kitty's keen eyes catch it easily. "Not a lot. Just when I need to get away from my sister."

"She's overbearing, huh?"

"Boy, is she ever! She acts like she's got the whole world to save and everybody should owe her something because of it."

"What is she?" Kitty asks, surveying her intently over her soda. "A cop or something?"

"Something like that," Dawn says quickly, realizing how dangerously close to admitting the truth she's come.

"Well, I don't know your sister," Kitty replies thoughtfully, "but maybe she isn't really out to save the world."

"You're right. You don't know my sister."

"_Maybe_ she's just out to save her part of it," Kitty persists in offering her views. Her suggestion stops Dawn short. Their eyes meet again over their straws as Kitty advises her softly, "Maybe she's just trying to keep you and your family and friends safe."

Dawn stares at her, dumbfounded. What she says makes sense. Part of her wants to be angered that this stranger who's spent the last several hours dancing with her like they could share something meaningful is already taking her sister's side, when she hasn't even met her, but another part can't refuse the rationalization.

"There you are, Dawnie! We've been looking all over for you! Your sister's worried sick!"

"Of course she is, Willow," Dawn says, annoyed and rolling her eyes. "She can't let me have five minutes by myself that she isn't wigging."

"It's close to midnight, kiddo. Oh, hey, Kitty! I didn't know you knew Kitty, Dawn. How's Rachel?"

Before Kitty can answer, and before Dawn can ask her how she knows Willow, there's an enormous racket outside. Dawn sighs, her eyes dropping to her drink as people scream. "There's my sister and the Boogie of the week."

"Sh!" Willow starts to warn her, but Kitty's already mumbling a quick, "I gotta go," and dashing for the exit.

Dawn looks up as the monster crashes through the side of the club that's beside the highway. She's not surprised to see Buffy already on its head and Faith riding it, too, but suddenly, there's a new girl in action. She watches the costumed fighter for a moment. She looks almost familiar. She looks at Kitty's empty seat and the drink she left behind but shakes her head. It couldn't be her. She wasn't a Slayer; she was just a normal girl, like Dawn herself was supposed to be and had actually felt like for a few hours tonight.

The beast roars, tossing its head. The girl disappears from Dawn's vision. Faith barely manages to hold on to the monster while Buffy's thrown across the room. She slides down to the floor but bounces immediately back up on her feet and looks at them. "Willow, get Dawn out of here!" she commands.

"I'm going, I'm going," Dawn mumbles, letting Willow lead her out, but before they've completely left the battle scene, she turns and looks back once more. She watches her sister fight, remembers the stranger's words, and smiles to herself. Maybe, just maybe, there's more to the reason why Buffy's out to save the world every night than her Slayer calling. Maybe, just maybe, she does want to protect her and her friends. Dawn keeps smiling as Willow leads her to safety.

The End


End file.
